


Unum solum (Only one)

by Sherlyisinthetardis



Category: Avengers, Captain America, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, I don’t even really ship stucky that much anymore but whatever, I posted this on Wattpad a few months ago and I think maybe 2 people read it, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, This was the first Marvel fic that I’ve ever finished, so I’m reposting it on here because people seem to see my stuff more I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlyisinthetardis/pseuds/Sherlyisinthetardis
Summary: Steve comes out to Bucky and Bucky has his initial doubts until a webbed friend swings in.





	Unum solum (Only one)

**Author's Note:**

> I actually kinda don’t remember the whole plot of this so I’m a terrible author. Please feel free to leave kudos and comments, I really appreciate feedback on my works. Thank you! :)

Steve and Bucky had been spending basically every free moment they had together. After all, they had so much yet so little to share. 

The only people that could truly understand the pain of losing everything you ever had and loved overnight were each other and so whenever either one of them would get down, the other would always be there to pick him up. 

Just like old times. They could tell each   
other anything without being judged and that was the best thing about their friendship. 

This fact had been playing on Steve's mind for a while now. He never told him 70 years ago because he didn't really know back then or maybe he did a little bit- he wasn't quite sure.

Bucky interrupted his thought process by plopping down on the sofa which caused Steve to bounce up in the air for a millisecond. 

"Hey, check this out!" He laughed as he excitedly handed him the smartphone with the screen open on a page with the word 'tumblr' across the top of the screen. What? Like tumblr as in the glass or...? 

Steve scrolled down the screen and was met with this:

Bucky looked expectantly at him as he furrowed his brow, trying to understand the meme.   
"What... is this Buck?"  
"ITS A DECPACITO LOSS MEME" Bucky snorted.   
"And that is....?"

"Oh so there was like this comic thing and the girl had a miscarriage and she's in hospital and then the dude comes but it's really great and then when it's sad you say Alexa play decpicito although I don't really know why I guess just for the vine or... tik tok I guess now that vine's gone? But anyway, yeah people do a thing with lines to do a loss thing and they did it with decpacito so it's like two memes in one, isn't that brilliant?!" He spurted enthusiastically.

"Hold up let me get this straight- you're laughing over a comic about someone having a miscarriage and then got someone to sing because it's sad?" Steve said sternly.

"Kinda?" Bucky said, "but Alexa is a voice AI" Bucky explained  
"Oh so like JARVIS or FRIDAY?" He inquired   
"Yeah exactly" Bucky chuckled.

Well he's modern enough to get that stuff so maybe it's worth a shot?

"Hey, Buck?"  
"Yeah?" Responded Bucky, somewhat confused by Steve's sudden change of tone.  
"I think... well, I think I should tell you..." he sighed   
"Steve, whats up?" Said Bucky, concerned.

"I think... I worked something out when you were gone. I mean you kinda weren't gone but you were *gone*" Steve said, pointing to his head. 

"It was kinda because of Natasha I think and she wanted me to- and I couldn't and then she kissed me but it was for a mission but she's hot so it should have worked"   
Bucky just sat there looking at Steve while growing more and more confused.

"I think... I think I'm gay, Buck" he sighed 

"Oh... ok? Urm thanks for telling me I guess" 

"Please don't hate me"

Suddenly it was like the last 75 years had reversed and Steve was the little skinny boy picking fights in the alleyway behind the diner. He looked so scared, so small. Bucky scooped him into a hug. 

"I could never hate you Stevie, you're my best friend" he whispered into his hair

"Thank you" He croaked out and melted into the hug. Bucky had always been there for him and he wasn't going to stop. He needed Bucky as much as he had back then. How had he gone so long without him? He thought to himself.

Bucky watched Steve fall asleep that night, thinking about the day just gone. 

'What's freaking wrong with me? Why can't I just be happy he's happy? I have to support him in this, why can't I support him in this? Bucky, he's your best friend, he's your brother, you can't let yourself do this, you have to be ok with it. You can't not be ok with it.'   
He thought to himself as he fell asleep. 

-Time skip maybe like a couple of days-

Bucky and Steve were doing the weekly shop for the team as per usual.   
" you wanna get some cheese or something Buck?" Steve asked, tapping him on the shoulder.

'Oh my god that's so gay. What if someone sees I don't want people thinking I'm a- I mean it's not like it's a bad thing I just don't want people thinking IM gay.'

"Huh? Ohh.... urm.... yeah let's get some brie" he replied hastily. Bucky had been trying to convince himself that he really didn't care about Steve's sexuality. The more he tried not to think about it, the more he obsessed over it. And the more he obsessed over it, the more it concerned him. 

Bucky left Steve to put the shopping away and went and sat on the sofa, his thoughts once again returning to the matter of Steve's sexuality. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Nat wall in and sit beside him.

"Barnes?" She tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to jump a little.   
"What's up lately? You haven't been yourself the last couple days."  
Bucky sighed and looked Steve, wondering if he should tell her. He decided to go for it.   
"Steve's gay." He muttered.   
"Ah, so he told you?" She inquired.  
"Yeah he did. And we're family and I'm supposed to accept it, I'm meant to be cool with it and I really wanna be but I just... can't. It's like- in my head I'm okay with him being gay but in my heart? I just don't want him dating another man."

"Oh"  
His hand flew over his mouth. "Agh crap that's cold" he screeched, quickly removing the icy metal hand from his face.   
Natasha burst out laughing and struggled to shut herself up after seeing his face. 

She coughed and composed herself, looking him in the eyes. "What's that look for, Barnes?"

"Holy fucking hell. I think that's it! God, Nat, how could I be so stupid?"  
Natasha looked at him with upmost confusion.   
"I don't want him to be with another man. I'm- I love him. I'm in love with Steve. I fell in love with my best friend, shit how did I not realise that? God, what do I say? What the hell am I meant to say to him?"

"Well if you want him to like you then you might wanna stop swearing. Steve doesn't like bad words" at this, Bucky's expression turned from stress to one portraying humour. 

"God, he's so cute" he chuckled. 

"Miss Romanoff! You owe me ten dollars!" Peter yelled as he swung himself down from the ceiling. 

"Wait, wait,wait- Spider kid? Nat, you made a bet with SPIDER KID!"   
"I mean... it's Spider-Man but uh yeah?" Peter mumbled guiltily

Bucky burst out laughing   
"How the hell- heck- did you two know before I even figured it out?" He cackled  
"I mean- well, urm there's kinda always... well there's a sort of thing like when you're together, ya know?"

"What kinda thing?"   
"Like an uh e n e r g y?" Peter looked at Bucky's confused expression and sighed deeply.  
"There's kinda like a urm... uh like a...sExUal tEnTIoN?" Peter squawked 

Bucky went bright red  
"Give the kid his money, Natasha." He choked.   
Nat threw the bill in the air and Peter webbed it and caught it.

"Such a show off!" She rolled her eyes at him.   
"You know you love me, Miss Romanoff!"   
"Not as much as you love MJ" Natasha teased   
"Hey! Come on that's not fair!" Peter complained at the mention of his crush. 

"Oh, uh- Mr White Wolf, sir? Go get yo mans" Bucky laughed at his comment.   
"You know what? I think I will."

Steve was on his bed reading his suggested page on tumblr. He saw something labelled 'Science bros' with a hashtag reading Stark. Out of interest he clicked the blog. To his horror, a million artworks of Tony and Banner making out and so on filled up his screen. He shut his computer lid with one swift movement of shock. 

Bucky peeked his head around the door.  
"Uh, Steve? Can I talk to you?"   
"What? Oh yeah sure. Sit!" He said, moving his computer onto the floor.   
Bucky flopped down on the bed in it's place. " Hey, Steve? I know this might sound stupid or out of the blue but yesterday when you told me you were gay, I realised something..."

"Okay save it, you changed your mind and don't wanna know me? That's fine. I managed without you for 70 years while you were off killing JFK or whatever. Feel free to go, James, I have the Avengers." 

"I don't wanna go"   
"What? Then why are you h-" Steve started  
"I want you" Bucky looked deep into Steve's eyes to prove to him he wasn't messing around.  
"What do you mean, Buck? You're not making much sense?"

"I want you." He repeated.   
"I love you Steve and I want you." Steve looked into his eyes and moved an inch closer. Bucky grabbed his head, pushing his lips hard on Steve's. 

It was rough and soft and passionate and sweet all at the same time. It was everything that he had ever wanted. Bucky had been with almost every girl in Brooklyn but none of them had felt like that. 

He laced his fingers through Steve's hair as he struggled for breath, not wanting to break the kiss for something so stupid as oxygen. Steve was all he wanted, all he needed. It was always the way. It was always Steve. 

All those years, it was just the two of them against the world. Against bullies, against sickness, against Germans, against life and against death. He knew that now. He knew that Steve was all he would ever need.

Steve felt Bucky's tongue slip in between his and he moaned slightly into the kiss. It felt so right. He was floating on air. Nothing else mattered. It was just him and Bucky. And Bucky and him. It was all he ever wanted. He wished he had asked for it sooner but god, was he glad he had him now.

He slipped his hand up Bucky's shirt, feeling his muscles and- 

"Mr Rogers, Mr Stark would like to see you. Something about updating your suit" 

"VISION! WHAT DID WANDA TELL YOU ABOUT USING DOORS!"


End file.
